Snippets Corner
by DJ Xtreme
Summary: A collections of snippets of promising ideas.


Standard disclaimer in effect.

All characters in this story are purely fictional. Any resemblance to real-life figures is purely coincidental.

Warning: Some story elements have been altered for this story.

Warning: There may be OOC in this story.

"Quotes"

'Thoughts'

**Shinji's Angels**

". . ." Rei blinked owlishly and looked down at the piece of paper clutched in her left hand. No, the directions on the paper all point here. "Here" as in the beautiful 3LDK**(1)** house in front of her right now.

"Ikari..." she glanced at the nameplate and read it aloud. Well this is the right place, she supposed. The First Child stepped into the compound and made her way to the front entrance.

Rei gave the door several solid knocks, which resulted in silence for a while. She was about to raise her hand for another set when her ears picked up the sound of footsteps descending the staircase and to the door. It was then followed by the sound of the door being unlocked.

The door opened and the blue-haired girl was greeted with a pair of breasts which she thought belonged to Misato, but they were teasingly held back by a tiny white dress featuring black trims and a deep neckline that revealed her navel.

"Can I help you?" A monotone voice caused her head to tilt upwards.

Rei Ayanami, meet Ikaros, the first of Shinji's Angels.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

The crickets chirped.

"I would like to see Ikari-kun."

"I am sorry, but Master is unavailable right now. Is there something you need?"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

The crickets chirped.

"No it will be fine." With that Rei turned around and walked out of the compound.

'Master?' Perhaps this bears looking into...

"That baka lives in a place like this?" Asuka rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not hallucinating. Comparing Misato's apartment to this two-storey home in the suburbs is like comparing a dog kennel to a palace. Like Rei, Asuka turned to look at the nameplate to make sure it is the right one.

When the First Child reported what happened to Misato last night, Asuka, as usual, scoffed and taunted her. When Rei ignored her antics, a surge of anger rose inside her and caused her to snatch the list of directions from Rei's hand, saying that she would go find the baka herself...

Shaking her head to get rid of last night's events, she boldly strode up to the front door and gave it several strong knocks.

"Coming, coming," a youngish female voice called out from the other side of the entrance. A tick threatened to burst from the redhead's forehead. Just what has that pervert been doing lately?

Asuka, meet Nymph, the second of Shinji's Angels.

"So who're you?" asked the Electronic Warfare Angeloid nonchalantly as she continued munching on the bag of chips in her hand. Seeing this lack of respect from the twintails Mount Asuka was about to erupt.

"That's my line! And where the hell is Baka Shinji?"

"How rude! Is this how a guest behaves?" The magma residing underneath Mount Nymph is starting to get restless.

"Hah that's a laugh! Is this how a host should behave?"

"Only when the guest is acting like an ass!"

"Are you calling me an ass?"

"You sure are acting like one!"

"And you're nothing more than a spoiled little brat!" The only thing that kept Asuka from nuking the smaller girl was her military discipline.

"What did you call me, you stupid Chicken!"

"Ch-chi-chicken? Why you... I'm built better than you!" Asuka took a seductive pose which is supposed to emphasize her best traits.

". . ."

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"No it's just that in several years you'll be nothing more than an old hag," Nymph breathed out a small mushroom-shaped cloud and closed the door on the Second Child. Angeloids don't age, so blue-haired Angeloid did not have anything to worry about.

What came next was a flurry of German profanities.

". . ." Misato was truly amazed at the place... and a little jealous. She knew that while the Commander may be an all-around bastard, he does pay the pilots very well, given how dangerous their job is. Still, there is no way Shinji could afford to live in a place like this, rent or own, unless he was filthy rich to begin with.

There were also the two incidents to think about. Apparently Shinji shares the home with two female roommates, both of whom are very young. One appears to be in her late teens, while the other looks no older than twelve.

While she is confident that NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE will happen, she can't help but feel worried about him. After all, from what the pilots' commanding officer could gather from Rei and Asuka, the two mysterious girls living under Shinji's roof are... how should one put it... eccentric.

Misato knocked the door and turned around to admire the garden. Whoever the previous owner was, it was obvious that they took great pains to turn it the way it is today. She noticed there is a watermelon patch, a new addition judging by the condition of the earth, which looked to be recently plowed.

"Taiyaki~ taiyaki~" Misato swiftly turned back to the door as it was being unlocked by whoever it was inside. Judging by the voice, Misato assumed it was the girl Asuka met, because the one Rei met seemed to be a quiet one like the First Child.

"Hello~" Misato, meet Astraea, the third of Shinji's Angels.

"Hello, is Shinji-kun home?" Just what the hell is going? The blond taiyaki-munching girl in front does not fit in both Rei and Asuka's descriptions. Maybe she was wrong, maybe Shinji is...!

"Sorry he's not home right now. Can I leave a message?"

"No, it's ok, but what is your relationship to Shinji?" Unlike Rei and Asuka, Misato actually wanted to know more about the girls Shinji is living with. To put it bluntly, she wanted to collect information.

"Oh I'm here to kill him," Astraea replied cheerfully as she continued nibbling on the bag of Taiyaki.

". . ." Misato had to steel herself from facefaulting. Just who is this girl, a total dunce? Come to think of it, what is with her outfit anyway? Misato looked at the dumb blond up and down, and took note of the blue outfit, collar with a broken piece of chain, and the pair of wings on her back. She did not realized Shinji's tastes run this way.

She began to feel that after all this time, she did not know Shinji as well as she thought.

"Alright, that hentai baka better explain himself!" Steam could be seen coming out of Asuka's ears.

". . ." This is Rei.

"Hopefully Shinji is here this time, and maybe he can introduce us to his little friends," remarked Misato as she knocked the door again.

The three girls waited and finally the door slowly opened, and the one answering was...

"A loli nun?"

"Loli Nun" would be the simplest, yet perfect way to describe her. The young girl looks no older than a first-grader and possesses blond hair and magenta eyes, and she is currently decked out in a sized-down nun outfit, complete with a matching wimple of course.

Everyone, meet Chaos, the fourth of Shinji's Angels.

"Hello, Oneesamas."

"Um, hello, little one, what's your name?" Misato squat down to the little girl's eye level and asked sweetly.

"I'm Chaos," the girl's eerie smile was starting to creep the adult woman.

Asuka, who had been quiet up till now, demanded, "And where is that Idiot Shinji?"

Chaos turned her head slowly towards the redhead, an act that unnerved her (not that she would ever admit), and replied, "Oniichan is out and will be back soon. Would you like to come in and wait for him?"

"We have something to give to him, and also some questions."

"Yes just what is your relation to Ikari-kun? You and the other three," Rei inquired after watching the exchange. There seemed to be a slight edge in her voice.

"You mean Ikaros-oneesama, Nymph-oneesama, and Astraea-oneesama?" Seeing the three nodded the second-generation Angeloid continued, "Why Oniichan is our master!"

". . . !" Both Misato and Asuka looked scandalized; there was no doubt what was going on inside their heads. Rei, on the other hand...

"Master...?"

"Yes, I love Oniichan very much! I wanna eat lots n' lots and grow up fast so I can love Oniichan even more!"

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"Tadaima," What could be better than Shinji and the three first generation Angeloids coming back from a trip to the market. With five people living together (two of them having literally bottomless stomaches), restocking groceries became an even more important job.

Oh Misato, Asuka, Ayanami, I didn't-" Before our hero could finish his own greeting, he was greeted with three sets of intense glares that could melt rocks.

"Oh Shinji, long time no see," said Misato with sickeningly sweetness.

"Um... hello..." was all Shinji could utter out.

It is tough being a man.

**Author's Note**

Yeah you read it right, a crossover between Evangelion and Sora no Otoshimono. I have always wanted to do this, but with so little time...

This will be a harem. The harem package includes: pageboys, twintails, tsunderes, yanderes, lolis, and many others. I might even go as far as adding in the Evas. Not sure about Angels though, but the idea intrigues me after reading Gakuen Datenroku. In short you can never have enough girls in harem.

Keep in mind this is not the beginning; I haven't really planned the plot yet.

3LDK basically means a Japanese home with three bedrooms, living room, dining room, and kitchen. It is highly desired for is abundance of space.


End file.
